Kenny's Game
by WhatThcFuck
Summary: It's a reunion a long time in the making, although not under the best of circumstances. They say family knows each other best, but that's never a good thing when they're sitting on the other side of the interrogation table. Levi has something Kenny wants, but is that really what this is about? Only time will tell. – Kenny & Levi. Canon divergent.
1. Chapter 1

His footsteps echoed down the hallway, the long and barren stone hallway that led to god knows where. Two men escorted the Captain, walking behind him to take up the width of the walkway. He wore no chains, there were no restraints; that was his captor's style. There needed to be sport, there needed to be some kind of game, some sort of challenge. Levi tsked under his breath, clenching his teeth in anger as he continued to walk. Even after all these years, his skills, apparently, still weren't good enough for that bastard.

The soldier was lead into a small room, lit by only a few wall lanterns, casting just enough light to brighten the cramped chamber enough to see, but not enough to pick out any real details. The fucker did that on purpose. In the center of this room was a table. A simple wooden table with an empty wooden chair. Across from the chair, on the other side, sat a familiar face, a tall, lanky scruff of a man, his reputation given away by his trademark bowler hat. He was smoking, of course, and there was a bottle of whiskey on the table along with a single shot glass. The older man was lounged back in his seat, one arm resting over the back, his legs crossed in front of him.

"Take a seat, boy."

It sounded like an invitation, but it really wasn't. Just a cat toying with a mouse.

Levi stood his ground, his shoulders roughly pushed forward in an effort to make him comply. The soldier was stubborn of course, making the two henchmen scuffle with the Captain, forcing him to eventually sit down in the chair across from his Uncle. They left the room, given the signal by their boss, a subtle tip of the hat, closing and locking the door behind them.

The two men were alone.

Kenny gave a devilish smirk to his guest, happy to see him, before tapping the wood finish with his long, bony finger.

"Hands on the table, fingers spread, feet flat on the floor and shoulder width apart. You know the drill."

Levi glared back murderously in return.

Plucking the cigarette from his lips, Kenny let out a disappointed sigh. He knew his nephew was going to be stubborn, but he didn't expect the obstinacy to start so early.

"Look, ya little shit, you can either play the game correctly an' put your hands on the table, or I will make you put your hands on the table an' keep them that way. Do ya really wanna start out with that kinda handicap?"

Narrowing his eyes, the Captain complied, placing his forearms flat on the wooden surface, spreading his fingers as requested.

"Good boy," Kenny smiled, taking a long drag of his cigarette, tipping his head back to blow the smoke high into the air. "Now feet flat, heels against the chair legs."

Knowing there was no sense in arguing, the younger man did as told, for now, buying himself some time to figure out how to get out of the situation.

The older Ackerman smiled and nodded, like he was rewarding a well-trained dog. Picking up the bottle on the table, the man sloppily filled the shot glass, liquid spilling onto the table, making the younger of the two cringe slightly, a reaction Levi couldn't help, especially under stressful circumstances. Kenny snorted and smirked, throwing back the amber liquid and slamming the glass back down before pulling out a firearm from under his vest and jacket. The mercenary held the piece up for display, showing off the weaponry while setting it on the table, an equal distance between the two men. From there, the assassin leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable again.

"You have something I want," Kenny pointed out, going to officially start the conversation.

Levi did nothing but stare back, his glare even more intense than before. He always hated these fucking games.

Waiting for a response, the older man filled the small glass again, a stern eyebrow raised at his defiant nephew.

"I'm talkin' ta ya, son," the assassin noted before shooting back his second shot. "Etiquette dictates you answer your elders, or did the Survey Corps finish turning you into a filthy mongrel?"

"That was a statement," the Captain offered up flatly.

"... What?"

"What you said. It was a statement, not a question. No response was necessary."

Now it was Kenny's turn to glare back. Apparently, his nephew had become a smartass over the years.

"I see you've developed a sense of humor finally," the older man snarled back.

"Not really," Levi answered, his cold expression unmoving, his angry gaze locked with his Uncle's.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the two men stared, Kenny's lip starting to twitch in annoyance. Fine, if his nephew wanted to play that way, he'd abide by that.

"You have something I want. Where is it?"

There, was that better, ya little shit?

"Not here, obviously."

The hired mercenary stared back at the younger male, not happy with his smartass mouth.

"I know that, son, that's why I'm askin'. Now stop being an annoyin' shit an' jus' tell me."

Levi shrugged, rolling his head to the side, creating a discreet opportunity to survey the room, looking for anything that he might be able to see in the dim lighting that could be of some use.

"You're the one who started this game, not me," the Captain was kind enough to bring to the older man's attention.

"Hey!" Kenny commanded, his loud, booming voice demanding to be listened to. He tapped the table again, lifting his bony finger to point at his own face. "Eyes here. You know the rules."

"Fuck your god damn rules," Levi snapped like a vicious dog, acting before thinking.

"Heh. Mouthin' off already?" the hired mercenary smirked, knowing the signs of his nephews' irritation.

"Fuck you," the soldier snarled, letting his hate-filled eyes drop to the floor, no longer wanting to look at his Uncle.

"Eyes," the once fatherly figure corrected in a stern tone, making Levi growl and do as he was told in response. "Good boy."

Kenny took a drag of his cigarette, sucking the cherry the rest of the way to the filter, effectively killing the addictive vice. The mercenary held the butt up between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the digits, his gaze locked and fixated on the spent tobacco as he exhaled the smoke in a puff towards his captive guest. With a sudden movement, the hired thug extended his arm forward, his hand moving in a blur, reaching within the vicinity of the gun. The older man watched his prey intently as, instead of taking the weapon, he snubbed out the cigarette instead.

Levi didn't even flinch. He didn't even blink. The bastard just drummed his spread fingers on the table, seemingly not amused.

"Very mature."

Kenny, on the other hand, although his outwardly expression didn't display any real emotion, inside, he was quite impressed with the young man's ability to control his reactions. Any normal person would have jumped, at least a little, or at least flinched. But not Levi. No sir. Levi was an Ackerman, and Ackermans were far from normal. The boastful Uncle liked to think the foundation for his nephew's self-control and dedication came from his teachings to the young kid all those years ago.

"Never claimed to be," the notorious serial killer honestly offered up, going to kick his booted feet up on the table, lacing his hand behind his head as he rocked the chair back on two legs. "Now... where were we?"

"You were demanding I tell you where it is."

"That's right, that's right." The interrogator pulled another cigarette out from behind his ear, bringing it to rest between his lips while he searched for a lighter, patting his pant pockets, his words forming around the rolled tobacco. "Ya always had a good memory on ya."

"Top left vest pocket."

It was always in his top left vest pocket, even when he was kid.

"Humm?" Kenny stopped, raising a curious eyebrow at his guest.

"Your lighter," Levi pointed out dryly. "It's in your top left vest pocket."

The assassin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, reaching to check said pocket only to find the worn and beaten metal lighter, snorting in amusement as if he had just watched a magic trick. He nodded at his nephew in appreciation, lowering his head, his eyes focused on lighting his cigarette, his hands cupped around the flame.

Deciding to test the waters, Levi took a chance, letting just his eyes slide to the side while he slowly extended one leg, going to move the appendage in a clockwise fashion to see what was within reach, to see how close the table leg was in proximity to him, to see how well he could hook his foot around the chair leg, any information that might be of use to try and turn the situation around. Of course, despite the ex-thug's movements being barely perceptible to the naked eye, his mentor caught it all.

Kenny sucked the flame into his precious vice, a dastardly smirk curling onto his lips as he snapped the lighter closed with a skilled flick of his wrist, stashing it in the same vest pocket.

"Put it back," the older man sternly ordered. "I'll give ya that one for free... but do it again, an' I'll make sure that foot don't move."

The fire behind the Captain's eyes burned brighter as he let out a defeated huff of a sigh.

The serial killer laughed at his company's misery, amused at the younger man's annoyance as he laced his fingers behind his head once more, continuing to smoke without the use of his hands.

"Where were we again?"

"Discovering the fact that you've become old and senile," Levi snapped back bitterly, his Uncle really starting to test his nerves.

Kenny ignored the comment, letting it roll off him like water. For the interrogator, the irritation of his guest was a good sign.

"Did I ever tell ya, when you were yay high-" The mercenary paused for a second, giving his nephew an impish glance. "Well... I guess that dun help ya since you haven't grown, eh midget?"

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes at the obvious insult, letting his hands slide back on the table as he slumped back in the chair, his elbows coming off the edge.

"Resorting to short jokes?" the Captain sighed in a disappointed fashion, hoping his captor didn't notice.

Kenny reached for the shot glass, tapping the cup on the wooden surface, pointing with that damn bony finger at the soldier's hands and posture, and glaring until his captive went back to playing by the rules, not letting the Captain slack even a little bit.

"What? That always used ta get ya," the assassin snorted as he pulled the bottle of alcohol towards him, going to refill his drink.

"When I was eight," Levi pointed out roughly, doing his best to hold back his true, irritated reaction. "I'm thirty-five now. That makes you, what...? Near dead?"

"Ha!" the old serial killer mused, shooting back the amber liquid. "You can try, son."

"No, I'll succeed," the younger man sincerely promised.

"Don't kid yourself, boy," Kenny confidently corrected, rolling the shot glass between his fingers. "No one can kill me. You're just lucky I like ya so damn much, or you'd already be dead. Besides, I'll stop with the short jokes when you stop with the old jokes."

"You started it," the Captain retorted, sounding almost offended.

"Dun make a lick a difference who started it," the relaxed assassin casually shrugged.

"Then I guess we're at a standstill," the Captain grumbled, purposefully closing the discussion.

"Stubborn little shit."

Levi growled, his expression turning into a small sneer, his upper lip pulling back slightly to show sharp teeth, the soldier unable to fully hold back his reaction anymore.

"Where is it?" Kenny sighed, placing the glass back down on the table. It was clear he was starting to grow tired of his junior's antics.

"I dont know," Levi snarled, obviously just as tired of playing his Uncle's game.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, boy," the older man warned, drumming his long, knobby fingers on the table, the hollow thud of the wood echoing loudly in the barren room.

"Good," the Captain taunted, his mood picking up slightly.

The two men sat in an awkward silence, glaring at one another, a contest to see who would look away or break the silence first. Of course, both were highly stubborn, they were Ackermans after all, but one did have a timed schedule to keep to, not to mention dinner plans.

"Ya know," the mercenary drawled out. "I don't really care where it is."

"I know," Levi confirmed with a stoic nod, acknowledging he knew the man was leading him along from the very beginning. This meeting was never about finding the desired targets; that was just a convenient excuse.

"But...," the assassin leaned forward, putting his chair and feet back on the floor, resting his elbows on the table, as he loomed over his nephew. "I'm getting bored. Are you gunna go for the gun or not, son?"

Levi shrugged, sitting back in his own chair to increase the distance between him and Kenny, who was seriously violating his personal space.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well hurry it up," the older, impatient, man grumbled.

There was another awkward silence, the men having run out of things to say to each other. Another thing about Ackermans: they weren't much for talking. Action was their way of communicating, violence was their way of solving problems, and currently, both men had been patient long enough. It was impressive how long they both held out, considering that wasn't a virtue in their family.

"You wanna go on the count of three?" Kenny finally offered up as a compromise. "I'd love ta continue reminiscin', but I got company comin' this evenin'."

"What? Already made a downpayment and can't get your money back?"

That really got the assassin, his playful expression turning into an immediate scowl, his fingers curling, white-knuckled, in anger against the table.

"You know I dun do that shit, boy, and neither should you. Have some god damn respect."

Levi looked his Uncle straight in the eye.

"Fuck you."

That was it. Kenny had enough of this ungrateful little shit.

"Three!"

Like two vicious vipers, coiled and ready to strike, both of the Ackermans, young and old, leapt into action; however, neither one went for the gun that sat on the table. Rules of the game only went so far, they both knew that, and when it came to the end goal of survival, well... there were no rules at all.

Pushing himself up off the table, standing up and moving backwards, Kenny pulled out his own hidden firearm from his shoulder holster, leveling it at the only target in the room. He fired the shot, but it missed, of course, the little jack rabbit no longer in the vicinity of his original location. Instead, Levi had sidestepped his chair, hooking his arm around the lattice backing, and used his entire body weight to sling the wood furniture forward at the taller man. It was a distraction tactic, allowing the Captain to snag the alcohol bottle as he jumped over the table.

As an act of self-preservation, the once serial killer raised his arm to protect his face from the flying chair, lowering his gun to shoot out one of the table legs, the bullet splintering the wood, causing the stable surface to tilt and topple, taking his nephew along with it. With his impeccable reaction time, Levi hit the ground in a tucked roll, the force of the impact doing him a favor by shattering the glass container he held in his hand. Staying low to the ground, crouched like a beast, the Captain slashed with the broken bottle, causing his attacker to jump back, although the retreating bastard still managed to fire off a few rounds, one grazing the soldier's shoulder.

Levi pushed through the pain, using his powerful legs to lunge forward, closing the distance so Kenny couldn't use his gun effectively, an attempt to give himself the advantage. Putting all his might into it, the Captain's shoulder checked the assassin, knocking the wind out of the older man as he rammed him into the wall, pinning the sorry son of a bitch. The shattered glass glimmered in the dim lighting against Kenny's neck, but it was the familiar click of metal and the smell of gun powder next to his temple that stopped Levi from making the killing blow.

"Nice moves, boy," the winded mercenary complimented.

"I learned from the best," the Captain seethed through clenched teeth, trying to catch his own breath.

Kenny grinned proudly. "You're welcome."

"I wasn't talking about you," Levi snorted with a sarcastic bitterness.

There was a true twinge of pain behind the killer's eyes and the scowl softened, if only slightly, the man unaware just how much of the truth he was actually giving away.

"That hurts right here, son."

There was something, something in his Uncle's eyes, that flashed for a moment, and it was so unusual that it caught Levi off guard, causing the Captain to falter, if only for a fraction of a second, his grip easing against his assailant's throat.

Was he being serious?

The younger man's thoughts must have washed over his face for Kenny let out a small laugh, a crooked smile appearing on those dastardly lips of his.

"You done playin'?"

Levi resumed his harsh narrowed glare, his eye and attitude once again focused on the situation at hand.

"No. I'd rather kill you."

"Heh," the mercenary sighed, hoping for a different answer. "Another time, son." Finished with his game, the interrogator let out a loud, ear piercing whistle, the door opening on cue, the two henchmen from earlier entering the room. "Lock him up, boys."

The Captain let out a growl, pressing the sharp glass against the notorious serial killer's neck, enough to nick the skin, but nothing more than a pin prick, just a gentle reminder to never forget how dangerous Humanity's Strongest actually was, even if he was once the older man's student. That time had long since passed, and he was no longer a child.

Walking up behind the Captain, goon number one took hold of the smaller man's wrist, the one holding the bottle at his boss' throat, and removed the weapon, letting it fall and shatter on the floor while the arm was forced behind the soldier's back. Goon number two did a similar thing with Levi's other arm, both men holding the vicious, cornered wolf while they cuffed and restrained his hands, pulling the shorter man off the taller one.

Kenny rubbed at his neck, taking his hand away to look at the small smear of blood before rolling and stretching his shoulders.

"Why didn't ya go for the gun?" the assassin casually asked, genuinely curious.

"Why would I?" Levi shrugged nonchalantly as he was walked backwards towards the door by the two giant-sized men. "It wasn't loaded."

The Uncle smirked and reached out a hand, placing it on top of his nephews head and ruffling that stupid haircut of his.

"Smart boy. Maybe ya did learn somethin' after all."

The Captain snarled at the physical contact, jerking his head out from under this captor's hand.

"Don't touch me."

Kenny tsked and rolled his eyes, ignoring his guest and addressing his two henchmen instead.

"Take him down ta the basement an' put him in one a the last cells," the older man waved off, finally tucking his firearm away in his shoulder holster.

"The one that smells?" the first hired thug asked in confirmation.

The Captain's eyes widened slightly, the soldier doing his best to hide his natural reaction to filth.

Smells?

Kenny shook his head in the negative.

"Nah," the man drawled out playfully, a devilish twinkle dancing behind his cold eyes. "The one next to it."

"Next to it?!" the second thug asked, sounding more than startled. "But sir... not even the rats will go in there."

Levi couldn't help but fully open his eyes at that one, his head snapping to glare at his Uncle in a mixture of heated anger and absolute horror. He wouldn't dare.

Kenny snapped his fingers, firing a finger pistol at the younger Ackerman. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew his nephew better than he ever wanted to admit to anyone.

"That's the one. Throw this little shit in there an' give him a bucket an' a hand brush. Let's put the freak to work."

The first thug spoke again, seeming to be the more serious of the two.

"Do you want us to make him work, sir?"

The bossman shook his head in the negative, looking confident and smug, proud of the torture he had derived for his prisoner.

"He'll do it himself, no need ta make him." Kenny smirked. "Trust me."

Levi lunged forward at his Uncle with a vicious snarl, both of the hired help having to use their full strength to hold the Captain back. The shorter man fought and pulled, dragging his handlers a step or two forward so he could get in the aging serial killer's face. That was going too far.

"I hate you," the soldier seethed, sounding like a bloodthirsty dog that was foaming at the mouth.

Kenny patted his kin on the shoulder, that flash of unknown emotion once again lingering in his eyes, which he made sure to let his young captive see.

"At least yur feelin' somethin', kid." And with that, the mercenary turned his back, waving his orders over his shoulder with a lazy hand. "Get him out of my sight."

With the command given, their play time over, Levi was escorted out of the room and taken down below, leaving the older Ackerman alone to ponder his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

36 Hours Earlier

The crisp night air floated in through the loosely closed tent flap, allowing the cool breeze to sooth Hanji's flushed skin, the smell of the fire outside reminding the scientist just how desperate the situation was. They were the only two awake in their small band of misfits, which was why the veteran officers were having this conversation, a precaution so the kids didn't overhear. If this plan was going to work, the reactions of the squad needed to be as realistic and genuine as possible, which meant not telling the others.

"Give it to Sasha. Given her position on the field, she'll be the easiest to take it from. That, and she's the least likely to ask questions," Levi suggested, remaining stationary, his arms folded over his chest, his shoulders pulled back and square, the short man standing tall, all indications the Captain meant business.

Hanji, on the other hand, was pacing nervously, her fingers dancing anxiously over her face, switching from her lips to her cheeks as her mind jumped from one jumbled thought to another, trying to review every possible option that was available. The scientist didn't like the current choice that was on the table, so she was desperately looking for another, but she knew as well as Levi did there wasn't one. This really was the best plan despite how reckless and stupid it seemed. Unable to come up with another idea, the woman threw her hands up in huffy defeat, her linear brain ignoring logic for once, pushing off her conclusion to a more emotional response.

"I don't like it," Hanji sternly argued, slamming her hands down on the rickety table.

Levi rolled his eyes.

"You've made that clear."

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

"Because you're wrong." The Captain was never one to pull his punches.

Hanji grumbled under her breath, going back to pacing, mumbling to herself as she thought out loud. Levi continued to remain still, only his head moving with his comrade as she wore a hole in the ground. There really was no better option, they both knew it, but if it made the crazy scientist feel better to continue brain storming, then so be it. The Captain had already made his decision, and there was nothing his fellow officer could do or say that would change his mind. This conversation was nothing more than a formality really, that and he needed Hanji's help to carry out his plan.

After several minutes of half garbled calculations and probability trees, the squad commander stopped, her shoulders slumped as she looked up to Levi, a small pout resting on her tired features.

"... Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," Levi answered back confidently, but that was the least of his concerns. The man could take care of himself, that was demonstrated from all his years living in the Underground, but there was a bigger question at hand. "Are you guys going to be okay without me?"

Hanji smirked, her exuberant energy returning, if only for a moment.

"Aww... ya worried about us?"

Levi didn't dignify that with a response. The only noise heard as he glared back was the sound of crickets chirping outside.

The female batted her eyes innocently at the Captain, trying to get a rise out of the short man, but he just drummed his fingers over his folded arms. Obviously, Levi was not amused.

Groaning at her companion's lack of humor, Hanji sighed, blowing her exhaled breath into her bangs, allowing them to flop against her face as she accepted there was no changing the stubborn Captain's mind.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just let me ask one more time... are you sure?"

Happy they were getting back to business and that his subordinate had come to her senses, Levi nodded.

Apparently, that wasn't a good enough response for the squad commander, who had suddenly become extremely agitated and annoyed.

"Don't give me that nodding bullshit, macho man. I need a verbal confirmation. I need to make sure you're okay marching off to your doom. So... yes or no?"

Levi snorted in amusement, his stiff demeanor loosening up now that the scientist was finally taking him seriously. Even with his apathetic nature, even under duress, Hanji could always make him laugh. He appreciated that. It was one of the reasons they got along so well, not to mention one of the many as to why he respected her opinion so much.

"Mother Hen instinct kicking in, Lesbo? I wasn't aware you had that."

"No jokes, Levi," Hanji snapped back, now her turn to play the adult. "I'm serious. I don't like this idea."

"I wasn't joking," Levi retorted, ignoring his companion's warning, pushing his vein attempt to try and lighten the mood. "I really didn't think you had a maternal bone in your body."

The woman gave her comrade the most potent death glare he had ever seen, which was saying something because Levi had received a lot of death glares in his life. Needless to say, now Hanji was the one not amused.

Levi sighed.

"... Yes, I'm sure," the Captain answered, appeasing his friend and colleague.

"This isn't your normal adversary," the clucking hen reminded her comrade.

"I know," the Captain confirmed with a nod.

"This isn't a big old stupid titan," she continued to ramble, her words more for convincing herself than him.

"I know."

"We have so few good soldiers left in this war, I don't want to lose another one." A valid point that both veteran officers knew to be true, but it wasn't really relevant to the situation, nor did it make a difference.

"I know."

"So whatever personal vendetta or dick measuring contest you have with this guy, it's not worth it," the scientist scolded.

"I know."

"I really don—"

"Hanji," the Captain cut off his subordinate sternly, quickly becoming annoyed, knowing that if he didn't stop her here and put his foot down, she would keep going. "Enough."

The squad commander knew she was rambling, so she hung her head in defeat. Hanji also knew her words were a last ditch effort to make the Captain see reason, each plea grasping at fewer and fewer straws, and she was quickly running out. There was nothing the scientist could do to stop the idiot. This was something Levi needed to do, she knew that, no matter how stupid. All she could do was help her stubborn friend achieve his goal and hope that, in the end, he came back to them... preferably not in a body bag.

"Your feelings are noted," was Levi's attempt to comfort his obviously upset comrade, but as was the Captain's style, his bedside manner needed some work. "Now be the soldier I know you are and make shit happen on your end. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hanji answered back, her will deflated.

The conversation was over, Levi made sure of that, giving the squad commander a nod as he turned to make his exit before she could lodge another protest. He was growing tired of the subject and needed to go make his own preparations while there was still time.

"Levi..."

The seriousness of his name made the Captain stop, his hand holding the tent flap open, the ominous shimmer of the moon light shining in as he stood in the threshold.

"... be careful. Even God has someone who can make him fall from heaven."

Levi took his friend's words to heart, giving her a respectful nod before continuing out into the night. It was true, Kenny was not his normal adversary, and perhaps the Captain was biting off more than he could chew, but this was something he needed to do.

Levi knew the attack was coming, that his uncle would send men to come collect their precious prize, but he didn't realize how quickly the man would spring into action. Levi figured he had at least a day or two, three at the most, but apparently, Kenny was eager to get things underway. That shouldn't have surprised the Captain, he knew, except when it came to certain torturous deeds and acts of revenge, the older man had no patience. His mentor was too concerned with being entertained and having fun. So, curled up against his backpack, a distance away from the campfire and the rest of the group, the barely sleeping Levi was pulled from his shallow dreamland by the sound of nearby rustling grass. Being in the Scouting Regiment and spending countless hours in the open wilderness outside the walls, the Captain had become used to the great outdoors, able to tell when the shifting foliage was a sign of a wild animal, another human, or a titan. This was certainly no animal, and it definitely wasn't a titan. The movement was too slow and deliberate, as if slinking through the tall grass towards its intended target trying to remain hidden for a surprise ambush. This little piggy, however, had made a huge mistake, for apparently, he hadn't seen the Captain, assuming the small man for nothing more than a bolder in the dark haze of the night environment. Even though he would never admit it out loud, this was a moment when Levi was thankful for his short, compact stature. Silently falling in line after his uninvited guest, the soldier made his approach, slipping a hidden knife from his boot, readying the weapon in his hand as he waited for the perfect time in which to strike, an opportunity given to him as the pale moon lit sky turned into a glowing red. With the warning flare cast into the sky, the additional light gave the Captain a moment to look upon the open field surrounding the camp, looking for divots in the tall grass, counting at least twelve.

Damn.

Kenny wasn't holding anything back.

Taken by the unexpected surprise, Levi's target stopped and looked up into the sky, his long neck prone and exposed. Taking the opportunity that was handed to him, the Captain closed the distance, stepping up behind the man and grasping the goon under his chin, locking in the man's upward gaze.

"Looks like you're late to the party," Levi announced next to his adversary's ear, the last words the thug heard before this throat was cut. The Captain let go of the body, letting it fall to the ground to continue bleeding out. There was no coming back from that.

And so now there were eleven.

Wiping the blood off his knife, Levi replaced his hidden blade before taking off running towards the camp. The game had begun, and now it was time to put his plan into effect; the Captain only hoped Hanji had enough time to set up her side of things. Levi crossed his fingers. Here's to hoping, because they were only going to have one shot at this.

Forgoing the prime opportunity to slip through the tall grass like a snake and take out the stragglers one by one, the Captain instead moved at full speed straight towards the center of the temporary outpost. He needed to find Sasha, and being the squad's sharp shooter, it would be best if she remained at the center of the encampment near the fire. With the limited light source, she could more easily see her comrades and the approaching enemy, better allowing her to help provide cover fire for her teammates, so that's where Levi was headed. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen from how hard he was pushing himself, ignoring the sounds of battle that were erupting all around him. He needed to focus. No outside distractions. No hesitations. He had one goal in mind, and that was all he needed to worry about.

Reaching the end of the field, Levi burst forth from the tall grass and into the encampment, and, just as he predicted, Sasha was near the fire, the girl hunkered down and giving a spray of cover fire for the rest of the group. Not slowing his speed in the slightest, the Captain headed straight towards her, jumping over random debris and obstacles, anything that happened to get in his way, eventually coming to rest next to the girl behind her makeshift cover.

"Give it to me," Levi demanded, his hand outstretched, forcing his words through his labored breaths.

Shocked by the sudden appearance of the Captain, the man seeming to appear out of nowhere, it took a moment for the young woman to catch up, blinking in confusion at her superior officer. His question seemed so out of the blue and random, it threw her off, giving her no clue as to what her comrade was talking about.

Levi growled, assertively thrusting his hand in the child's direction... again.

"The box. The one Hanji entrusted to you. Give it to me."

There, did that make it more clear?

Sasha blinked her eyes, her thoughts still processing before she raised her bow, drawing to shoot over Levi's shoulder, bringing down an approaching enemy before turning back to the Captain, her expression still blank.

Now there were ten.

"... You mean this?" the girl asked, hesitantly pulling out a dark wooden box, eight inches in length, polished with a thick glaze and sealed with a golden latch.

"Yes," Levi confirmed, thanking his lucky stars Hanji was on top of things. God he loved that lesbian, in a platonic way, of course. Without hesitation, the Captain took the box from Sasha, offering up no explanation. There was no time, and he needed to act now; however, as he stood, Levi was roughly pulled back down, a strong hand on his forearm, constricting fingers digging into his skin and holding the officer in place.

"What are you doing, Captain?"

Looking up, Levi's eyes were met with a stern gaze, but what lay behind those eyes with an iron determination was something soft, a man lost in his own internal struggle, still trying to find himself.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ.

Levi snarled at his subordinate, forcefully pulling his arm free from Jean's grasp.

"I'm creating a diversion," the Captain offered up by way of an explanation, which was sort of true, it just wasn't the full story. Still, that was all the younger man was going to get.

"Let me go with you."

... Fucking seriously?

"No."

Levi tried to stand again only to have Jean pull the stubborn Captain back to the ground behind the safety of the provided cover. Apparently, the young man wasn't done speaking his mind. That took balls considering this was Levi fucking Ackerman Jean was talking to. The Captain was almost proud... but the shitty brat could have picked a better time.

"There are too many of them, and you won't stand a chance. I can't let you go out there by yourself. Let me go with you, I can help."

Levi's usually cold and emotionless gaze turned to one of fire and brimstone, the corner of his lip twitching as a warning the young pup not to argue with the Alpha wolf. He did appreciate Jean's sentiment, and under normal circumstances, the boy was right. The Captain appreciated the nobleness of the youth, Jean would make a fine leader someday, and the Captain didn't usually mind grooming the boy in that direction, but currently, he didn't have time for life lessons, let alone stubborn righteousness.

"Jean," Levi attempted to keep his bubbling irritation to a minimum as he spoke, but the soldier still tried to make it absolutely clear how serious he was. "I appreciate you're currently going through a phase of self-discovery, and normally, I would encourage such behavior and let you make your own decisions, but now is NOT the time for one of your moral crises."

The younger man blinked at his commanding officer in confusion, allowing Levi to yank his arm free and stand. Levi knew it was harsh, but he also knew Jean would get over it. The Captain considered this his teaching moment, or that was his excuse anyway.

Standing at his full height, holding the box in his hand, Levi raised his arm high into the night sky, his form back lit by the bonfire, making his presence visible to everyone as he held up the desired object for display. Then, pressing his tongue to his teeth, the Captain let out an ear piercing whistle, taking command over the battle field as everyone stopped to look at him.

"HEY!" Levi called out with a booming and echoing voice for all to hear. "You want this, fuckers?!"

Of course they did, which was why all ten henchmen, a number which had apparently now dropped to seven, turned their attention to the Captain, dashing in his direction, just as he predicted.

Perfect.

The short man took off too, and like a mystical beast from ancient fables, Horse appeared from out of nowhere, whinnying to announce his arrival as he galloped in front of Levi, the Captain grabbing a hold of his steed's mane. With a forceful push of his muscular legs, coupled with a practiced skill, Levi let the momentum of his and Horse's movements carry him into the saddle, the animal losing no speed as the pair made their way out of the encampment. Before taking the reins, the Captain placed the box in his jacket pocket for safe keeping, encouraging the animal to run faster.

Leaving the camp behind him, focusing his ears on the noises to his rear, Levi discerned orders from the opposing force as they rallied together, shifting their directives, which was exactly what the Captain wanted to hear.

"Get him!"

"After him, you fools!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Retrieve the box!"

So predictable, but yet, that's what Levi was banking on. Riding off into the night, flying towards the nearby forest, the mouse took a moment to glance over his shoulder, quickly counting those who had decided to follow him.

Now he was down to five.

That left two behind at the camp, which he was confident his team and Hanji could handle. That made the soldier feel a little better, allowing his mind to refocus on the second part of his plan. Now it was time to have some fun.

It was a short jaunt over to the woods, Horse's speed unmatched, and as Levi made his approach, he slowed down his steed to a steady trot. Giving the beast an affectionate ruffle of his mane, the Captain leaned forward as best he could, getting as close to the animal's ears as possible, giving his longtime partner his next set of orders.

"Head back to camp, boy. Make sure to take care of Hanji for me."

And with that, Humanity's Strongest fired one of his hooks into the trees, letting the cable lift him free from the saddle. As he reeled in his line, Levi watched as Horse veered off to loop back around, the steed offering his good luck with a whinny and a small jumping buck, confirming he would comply with his owner's requests.

Turning around, Levi faced the ominously looming darkness of the forest, ready to take on whatever doom lay before him. There was no going back now. The die had been cast, and there was no stopping the train he had just boarded. So, taking a deep, calming breath, the Captain took a moment to center himself, leaving everything behind him. No more distractions. It was time to focus on what he needed to do.

It was just him and Kenny now.

Heading into the dense set of trees, Levi let his skills shine, weaving in and out of the timber with ease. He danced in the air, twisting and flipping with the grace of a bird. It was as if he was born to fly, just like his feathered friends. With his abilities, it took the Captain no time at all to lose his trailing adversaries, who had also taken to their own gear, allowing him to come around behind them. Swords at the ready, Levi dived at a sharp downward angle, hitting his target from above, cutting the cable and sending the man into a nearby tree, his head hitting the wood with an echoing splat.

Now there were four.

After the attack, Levi quickly headed back into the canopy for cover, leaving the remaining men to wonder where their target went. They slowed their speed, being more cautious as they looked around, allowing their eyes to more easily see the surroundings at the slower speed. This time, the Captain attacked from below, flying straight up, dragging his blade along the center of the second henchman's torso, effectively disemboweling the bastard.

And then there were three.

The remaining pursuit slowed even more, apprehension clear in the movements, their heads nervously turning back and forth in a panic to try and find the angry hornet. They weren't fast enough though, not before Levi got off another strike. Charging one of the men from behind, Levi ran his sword through his enemy's chest, stopping half way down the blade. To save time, Levi uncoupled the sharpened metal from the hilt while at the same time pushing off the dead target with his legs, using the body as a spring board for a back flip, allowing the soldier to slip back into the cover of darkness, fading back into the night.

Now there were just two.

After retreating from his last attack, Levi perched high in the trees, looking down at his two remaining targets who had now stopped, placing themselves back to back in an attempt to increase their chances of survival. The hunter smirked in amusement as he plotted his next move. He needed to keep at least one of them alive, but as it stood, they were making that task difficult. Honestly, Levi was a little disappointed in the quality of hired help his uncle chose to employ. Somehow, he expected better. For a moment, Levi wondered if perhaps he was giving the old bastard too much credit. If his mentor wasn't as strong as he remembered, or perhaps, if over the years, he had just come to surpass Kenny.

Distracted and lost in his own thoughts, in that very moment, as if it was fate mocking and proving the Captain wrong, Levi felt a sharp pinch at his neck, the man automatically reaching up to rub and sooth the triggered spot. There was something there though, and as Levi pulled the object into view, his vision was already starting to swim, making it difficult to focus on the dreaded dart bolt he held in his grasp.

"... Fucking... shit..."

Those were Levi's last words before the drugs took hold, the soldier no longer able to control his muscles enough to keep himself standing, only able to use his last remaining strength to slump his body against the trunk of the tree to make sure he didn't fall.

"Lookie here, boys," came a familiar voice as Levi's consciousness slipped off into the enveloping darkness. "We caught ourselves a midget."


End file.
